


Please Come Home for Christmas

by snapesmistress



Series: The Healing Saga [1]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesmistress/pseuds/snapesmistress
Summary: Al and Lauren spend their first Christmas without Sam after he leaps.
Relationships: Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci, Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Healing Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Please Come Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm posting from what I'm calling The Healing Saga with Al, Sam, and Lauren as they navigate their way through a non-traditional relationship during Sam's leaps and after he returns home. The origin story will be posted soon, I just really wanted to get this one out there since it's Christmas!

Please Come Home for Christmas

_“So, won’t you tell me you’ll never more roam? Christmas and New Year’s will find you home, there’ll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain, and I’ll be happy, happy once again.”-The Eagles_

Lauren carried two mugs of hot chocolate into the living room, handing one to Al as she carefully sat next to him on the couch.

"Thanks, doll," Al smiled as he accepted the mug, leaning closer to place a tender kiss on her cheek.

It was Christmas Eve 1995; Sam had leaped nearly nine months ago, and his absence was beginning to take its toll on his loved ones. Lauren and Al had only been able to share one Christmas with Sam before he leaped; both of them missed him terribly. 

Lauren rubbed her belly in an attempt to soothe the baby within her, she was due any day now, and her son had no trouble reminding her of that fact.

“That kid at it again?” Al murmured, leaning over to place his hand near hers to help her ease the pain.

“I thought I convinced him to stay put a while longer, but he doesn’t seem to listen, much like his father…” She smirked, leaning against Al.

“Sam Beckett has never been one to listen to reason,” Al laughed, wrapping an arm around her and nuzzling her cheek. 

“Al?”

“Hmm?”

“I miss him.” Lauren’s voice cracked with emotion, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, baby, I know; I miss him too," Al rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her, fighting back his own sadness.

“When you saw him on his last leap, was he alright?”

“He’s fine darling, confused, but fine,” Al assured her, though he wasn’t so sure himself. 

Sam wasn't physically hurt, of course, but Al knew Sam was hurting emotionally just as they were. The worst part was not being able to tell him that they were lovers, that he had a wife at home who would soon bear his child, that the three of them had an unconventional yet extremely happy relationship, and without him, they were incomplete.  


“I can’t tell him love; you know that…”

“I know Al, I know. I just wish I could tell him that I… that WE love him…” Lauren whimpered, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. “I shouldn’t have to have his baby without him. Thank God I still have you!” She buried her face against his chest, clinging to him with everything she had. 

Setting their mugs aside, Al stood carefully, lifting her into his arms. She was heavy, but that didn't matter; she needed him. He carried her to their bedroom, placing her on the king-size bed the three of them had shared, sliding in next to her. 

"He'll be home soon," Al promised, "and you know damn well I'm not going anywhere, babe; you're stuck with me." He smiled, lavishing her face with kisses as he held her.

Her crying eased into the occasional whimper as he rocked her, his kisses never wavering. 

“Al?” Lauren lifted her head from his chest to look into those sparkling brown eyes. “I love you, Albert Beckett-Calavicci.” She caressed his cheek with her thumb, nuzzling his nose with hers.

“And I love you, Lauren Beckett-Calavicci,” Al beamed, pressing his lips to hers with a level of tenderness that left both of their hearts fluttering. 

A squeal from the hand link Al kept in his pocket interrupted them, and Al reached into his pocket to pull it out and take a look. 

“Damn, Sam…”

“He leaped again.” Lauren finished for him, wiping her eyes. 

“I gotta go, love, I'm sorry," he kissed her again, eyes pleading apologetically. 

“I know,” she sighed, sitting up. “I’ll go with you and wait in your quarters.”

Al wanted to argue, wanted to tell her that in her condition, she needed to stay home, but he knew better. Truthfully, he didn't want her staying home by herself anyway, not when she was so close to having that baby.

"Alright," he took her hand in his, leading her out to the car, but not before standing under the mistletoe and pulling her close. "Merry Christmas, Lauren," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers, putting everything he had into the kiss. 

"Merry Christmas, Al, may we all be home for the next one."

“From your lips to God's ears, sweetheart.”


End file.
